bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kojiro Bondo
|romaji = Bondo Kojirō |alias = |age = 15 (first appearance) 16 (current) |birthday = December 23 |gender = Male |height = 191 cm (6'3") |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Cemedine |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |eng voice = Tyler Walker |image gallery = Yes |birthplace = |voice = }} |Bondo Kojirō}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kojiro is a tall young man who is very large and muscular in stature, possessing very wide shoulders in comparison to his slender waist, and unusually sizeable hands. His skin is a yellow straw-like color, and his head is shaped somewhat like a glue-dispenser with a lappet on top, along with seven "eye-holes" on his face from which he can release his Quirk. His hero costume consists of a pale, slightly baggy suit. Around his neck, wrists and waist, he wears circular accessories which resemble the lower part of the cap of a bottle of glue, and around his ankles slightly thinner, taller versions of these. Personality Described as a gentle giant, Kojiro has been shown to be a "shrinking violet" in comparison to the rest of his classmates, similar to Koji Koda from Class 1-A. He often tends to stammer when speaking with his teammates during the Joint Training Arc, but despite this, Kojiro is shown be an easygoing guy as he seems to get along well with his classmates, even the quiet Yui Kodai. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Due to his big size, Kojiro is very strong, being able to carry another person on his back without trouble. Quirk : Kojiro's Quirk allows him to spray large amounts of a fast drying glue-like liquid from the holes in his face. The liquid can be used to trap people and attach things to each other. It is stated that he can control the speed at which his adhesive dries. Super Moves * : Kojiro fires off his adhesive over a large surface area, causing that region to become sticky, prohibiting movement should one come into contact with it. Kojiro uses this in the battle against Team 4 of Class 1-A, during the fourth set of the Joint Training Battle, under Setsuna Tokage's command. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Kojiro's surname contains the kanji for and , and his first name contains , and , which is also a common male name suffix. **Kojiro's surname, Bondo, is homophonous with the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bond," and the "koji" in his first name can also mean "stubbornness" when written differently. ***This could be in reference to his Quirk, which is named after a kind of adhesive that is popular in Japan. *Kojiro's room is filled with plastic models, which he likes to put together. References Site Navigation pl:Kojiro Bondo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Mutants Category:Hero Interns